Answers to an Unasked Question
by xXDeathlyRoseXx
Summary: She had long since stopped asking questions, particularly where her master and his relationships were concerned. Companion to "Little Secret", RiffxCain, Different OC. Rated "M" to be safe.


**HELLO!! XD Again I have decided to post another oneshot that just randomly came to me. Now again, this is Yaoi, if you no like, you no read, k? Good, glad we had this chat. **

**Again, I don't know what came over me when I was writing this, I've never written anything like this before. Anyway, this is a companion to "Little Secret", because it's in the same style, with an OC and everything. Also, in another fit of writing madness, I wrote a third one that connects the two characters. But, I won't publish that yet. XD **

**I do NOT own Godchild or the Count Cain saga, sadly. **

**ENJOY**

* * *

"Alena, could you take this up to my dear brother?"

The servant eyed the small trinket lying in her mistress' open palm. The small and delicate statue had obviously some link to the current case the earl was working on. Or it could have been just some small trifle that Miss Mary Weather felt would please Lord Cain. Alena couldn't be sure, but she had long since stopped asking questions.

"Yes Miss Mary Weather," she replied, taking the small statue. She went out of the library and set off down the hall. The earl, 17 year old Cain Hargreaves, was nowhere to be found. He had disappeared after lunchtime, to where Alena did not know. She hoped he had not snuck out of the mansion with that Oscar fellow again. The last time he did, Alena had ended up taking care of the teen the next day. _And I'm no older than him!_ She grumbled to herself.

Her first instinct was to seek out Riff, and ask him of the master's whereabouts. If anyone knew, it was him. But, after walking across the large mansion, she found that the butler had disappeared as well. _Oh, Damn! _Alena hurried down the ornate corridors, occasionally peeking in a room. She found herself near the door to her master's bedchamber, and a thought came to her.

_Perhaps he retired early, or is taking a bath!_ Alena knocked on the door, "Milord?" The answer caused her to blanch. Standing so close to the door, she could hear voices, male voices. These voices were making noises that she couldn't dream of making.

"Ah-Ahh-Ngh-AH!" the first voice, was a pleasured cry. Alena felt a numb shock spread through her. The voice was no doubt her masters. _Was the master…?_

No, no she wouldn't think of it. _The master is a very desirable man…and anyways, if he has…urges…_Alena shuddered, _then that's what brothels are for._ _So, the question is what could elicit such cries from Lord Cain? _Alena thought, her shock rendering her immobile. Her question was answered a few moments later.

"Nghh…Ah-Ohh...R-Riff!" Alena blushed, a furious red coming up to her cheeks. The statue slipped from her hands and she brought both hands up to cover her mouth. _So…_was the only word running through her head, shock had obliterated the last of her mind's functions. She gathered her skirts and hastened away, leaving the small statue on the floor.

"Well?" Mary Weather demanded when Alena returned to her room. The red-haired maid glanced at her mistress and hesitated. Miss Mary was only ten and she didn't need to know about her brothers…actions behind bedroom doors.

"He thanks you," was her response. There would be no mention of what she had just heard, it was inappropriate to tell her mistress about Lord Cain's…condition. With a wave of her hand, Mary Weather dismissed her maid. Alena curtseyed gracefully and exited the room. Walking down the corridor, she came face-to-face with Lord Cain and Riff. They had cleaned up, attired in evening clothes. Alena dropped into another curtsy in front of her master, keeping her eyes trained on the floor to hide her blush.

"Alena, could you please fetch Lord Cain's coat, he is departing for Lady Violet's* house," Riff instructed her, she nodded and went into the coat room. When she returned, the young butler took the coat and helped his master into it. As Lord Cain entered his sister's chamber, Riff held out the cat statue. Alena blanched as she viewed the tiny trinket.

"Lord Cain found it outside the room," he said, his eyes meeting hers. Alena knew that look. He used that look whenever he was cross with her and the other maids for gossiping. But this time it was used for a different reason. _Oh god…he knows! He knows I was outside the room when he and the master were…! Oh dear…_

The gaze was stern and as Alena met it, it only said one thing:

She was not to ask questions

But Alena was not stupid, she had been here long enough to know the secrets that her master had bade her keep. And out of respect for him, and for his darling sister, she kept those secrets.

She nodded silently and offered Riff a small smile

_I would prefer death._

* * *

*** Lady Violet is the character in my other oneshot, "Little Secrets"**

******....Yeah, I guess you could consider it a light smut, as well....heheh...-_-* **

**Anyway, read and review por favor! :D**

**Bye Bye! **

**~DR**


End file.
